


The Suitcase Wedgie

by sir_red



Category: Shazam! (2019), Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Comfort, Humiliation, Hurt, M/M, Oral Sex, wedgie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_red/pseuds/sir_red
Summary: I know, I know, I am thoroughly broken.Enjoy!(Kinda, sorta spoilers for Shazam ahead...but I screwed up the timeline so not really?)





	The Suitcase Wedgie

Freddy Freeman was having a bad day. That much was true even before he felt Brett Breyer’s hand grab the back of his briefs. He didn’t try to fight or even argue. He had learnt the hard way that no matter how much the Breyer brothers hurt him, they could always hurt him more.  
“This is a suitcase wedgie,” Brett told him.  
Freddy felt his briefs stretch and the familiar iron fist of a wedgie grab his balls. Immediately he found himself wishing the accident all those years ago could have cut off feeling to his butt which was about to be in a world of pain.  
Unfortunately his briefs didn’t break. They just kept stretching. He felt like someone has poured gasoline down his crack and set it alight. Brett used the back of his briefs to haul him bodily out of his chair and drag him. Freddy didn’t bother grabbing for his crotches, he figured those bastards could carry him, he did grab for his pants but Burke was too quick. He grabbed the jeans - which had already started to sag and pulled them down to Freddys ankles.  
The lunchroom which has previously only been smirking and pointing at his predicament burst out into outrageous laughter.  
Freddy felt his face light up like a traffic light. They made him walk, laughing at his stumbles, using the wedgie to guide him by the cotton burning up its crack. People came to laugh and point at him. Dozens of kids lined the corridors.  
“Look at those tightie whities.”  
“What a fucking loser.”  
“Where’s your superhero friend now?” Brett Breyer whispered in his ear.  
When they reached the end of the corridor Freddy felt his suffering must be at an end. Instead Brett sat on the bench and forced Freddy’s head between his knees. Then using all of his cruel strength he pulled on his briefs until Freddy felt his back begin to curve the wrong way from the pressure. He started crying. He was in so much pain - and the humiliation of it just made the pain even worse. Behind him the crowd roared with laughter once again at seeing his butt on display. He figured he must also look ridiculous, half naked, with his legs flailing in the air.  
He was almost happy when the briefs finally ripped and he fell, butt naked on the ground. The Breyer brothers each took a piece of his torn underwear as a trophy and grabbed the rest to stuff in Freddy’s mouth. His torn underwear tasted like sweat and blood.  
He covered his crotch to hide his shame and looked at her ground, praying the Breyers would just leave him alone. But his humiliation wasn’t done. Burke Breyer reached down and pulled Freddy’s jeans from his ankles.  
“You’ll find these with your crutches, freak.”  
It was another ten minutes before they left him there. Half naked, Freddy crawled the whole way back to the cafeteria, sobbing the whole time.

*

Freddy wondered to himself later, as he lay in bed, just how far the Breyer boys could go without facing consequences. Oh, the principal had given them a “firm talking to” he had even made them apologise to Freddy, which both boys had done, smirking the entire time. Then the Principal had sent Freddy home, as though it was his fault he had been stripped half naked and humiliated by the bullies.  
Freddy had already had a long shower, more to cover the sound of his crying, than to get clean. He had thought about confronting Billy but thought better of it, instead he just went to bed, hoping the day would be over. Refusing dinner or any attempt to him, Freddy remained in his room. He fell asleep to the sound of Victor and Rosa Vázquez arguing. When he woke up later it was fully dark and Billy was only just coming home.  
“You will not believe the day I have had,” Billy told him excitedly. “I was shooting lightning from my fingers to the Rocky tune, and I made...” he only fell silent seeing the expression on Freddy’s face. “What’s the matter?”  
Freddy didn’t even have the emotional energy to argue, he just rolled over and away from Billy.  
“Look,” Billy began, “I’m sorry I wasn’t there today.”  
Finally, Freddy got out of bed and pulled his torn briefs out of the bag where he had hidden them. His foster parents had been told he’d been “bullied” but he was too embarrassed to explain what the Breyer boys had done to him.  
“Do you know what a suitcase wedgie is?” Freddy demanded, speaking quietly but fiercely.  
Billy shook his head.  
“It’s where they use your underwear to make you walk around like you’re a suitcase...” Freddy sat down heavily on the bed. He dropped his ruined underwear on the ground. “Then they ripped them off me in front of everyone.” Freddy fought back the tears one more time.  
Billy sat down next to him on the bed. “I am so sorry, I didn’t realise...”  
“I thought you were my friend,” Freddy said quietly.  
“I am,” Billy replied. Though Freddy caught the moment of hesitation.  
“Look, do me a favour,” Freddy said, a hint of anger creeping into his voice for the first time. “Don’t pretend anymore, just leave me alone and I’ll leave you alone.”  
“I don’t want you to leave me alone,” Billy said quietly he came and sat down on the bed beside him.  
Then to Freddy’s shock Billy kissed him on the lips. The kiss was gentle, chaste even. Freddy found himself kissing back, hesitantly then fiercely. Billy reached down and undid Freddy’s pyjama bottoms and then kissed him on the tip of his cock. He was already hard and Billy took Freddy’s whole length at once.  
Freddy reached down and gently lifted Billy’s head up by the chin. “How do you not have a gag reflex?”  
Billy blushed like a kid with his hand in the cookie jar. Then he grinned wickedly and went down on Freddy again.  
The feeling was so intense. Billy’s mouth was warm and wet and perfect and Freddy lasted only seconds before he came. Billy swallowed greedily and then went back to kissing Freddy on the lips, Billy’s mouth still salty with his cum.  
“Do you want me to...?” Freddy asked between frantic kisses.  
Billy shook his head. “Tonight is all about you...”  
Billy proved it to him four more times that night. Then when Freddy was finally and utterly spent Billy lay down next to him in their tiny bunk bed.  
“This isn’t allowed,” Freddy whispered, “if the Vasquez’s catch you...”  
Billy held him in his strong arms. “I won’t leave you tonight. I’ll stay with you until the sun rises.” Freddy fell asleep, in the arms of his superhero.


End file.
